


Sins' Temptation

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Most dangerous is that temptation that doth goad us on to sin in loving virtue." -William Shakespeare</p><p>Response to Strawberry Moonlight's "Seven "Deadly" Sins!" challenge on Lunaescence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I had no intention of posting this collection. However, I felt it wouldn't be right to leave you guys in the dark on what I've been working on.
> 
> This is actually a flash fic series based off of the seven deadly sins. This idea came from a challenge I found on Lunaescence a few years ago, but I never attempted it until recently. I will admit that I had fun writing these flash fics, and I expect more of them to come in future. Usually, these would be called drabbles, but I'm sticking to their actual definition of flash fics since a drabble is defined as a work of exactly 100 words. Dante was my chosen character for this collection. Some feature him alone and others feature him and my OC Allison from _Beauty Slept in Sodom_. Hope you guys enjoy the collection, and the challenge can be found here:
> 
> [Seven Deadly Sins Challenge](http://www.lunaescence.com/fics/challenges.php?chalid=484)
> 
> I don't own Devil May Cry, but I do own Allison.

Sloth: habitual disinclination to exertion; indolence; laziness.

A smirk formed on his lips as he lay stretched out on the couch with a magazine draped over his face. Considering he had spent the majority of the previous night hunting down demons at Morrison’s request, taking the day off to sleep in was music to the ears of Sparda’s youngest son. All he could do now was hope that nobody would show up with another job. With the jobs he had been getting, the pay was barely making the food ends meet.

When he heard the door swing open, he didn’t move a muscle. He figured it was most likely Patty, coming in to do her usual scolding of him and cleaning his office. He knew it was coming; with his desk piled of empty pizza boxes, empty wine bottles and empty sundae dishes, she was going to blow a gasket.

He quirked a brow when he didn’t hear any yelling, and when he removed the magazine to see what was going on, he saw that it wasn’t Patty, but rather Allison cleaning up his mess. His position gave him a great view of her backside whenever she leaned over his desk or bent down to the floor, which he mentally approved.

“You should bend over more, babe. I have a nice view of your ass from here,” he called.

She dropped the mop she was holding and glared at him over her shoulder.

“You are one lazy, perverted son of a bitch,” she hissed.


	2. Gluttony

Gluttony: excessive eating and drinking.

As she watched Dante dig through the numerous new boxes of pizza piled on his desk, Allison wondered how he was able to eat so much in a short amount of time. It also got her wondering how he wasn’t gaining any weight from eating the greasy food every day. The only logical explanation she could think of was that it pertained to his demon heritage and the “exercise” he got from fighting demons.

If he had been put into a pizza eating contest, he would win without breaking a single sweat. The stomachs of most humans would want to burst after eating so many to the point where the paramedics had to be called, but not Dante. It was almost as if his demon blood gave him immunity to such side effects.

With a shake of her head, she snatched a small piece of pizza from the open box in front of him and made her way to the couch.


	3. Pride

Pride: a high or inordinate opinion of one's own dignity, importance, merit, or superiority, whether as cherished in the mind or as displayed in bearing, conduct, etc.

He was ideal perfection. With a handsome face, a god-like physique and the ability to kick ass, women came running to him, begging to bed them. With the rumors of the danger that surrounded him and his potency in the bedroom, he could get women to come to him with a mere glance of his ice blue eyes.

His confidence came from the fact that he was never turned down by a woman, not even once. The more women he came to bed, the more his ego grew. Eventually, it didn’t take him much to convince them to go with him. With his abilities, he always got what he wanted.

That is, until Allison came into the picture.


	4. Greed

Greed: excessive or rapacious desire, especially for wealth or possessions.

He could never get enough.

Once the beast within him was satisfied after bedding a woman, it would go hungry again after an hour or so. Regardless of how satisfied he was, the beast made him crave for more. He didn’t mind, mostly because he wanted to get laid as often as possible. Usually, once he was done with a woman, he would go off into the night and look for another.

It was the thrill he felt; pressing inside of a woman gave him a rush that equaled the rush he got from killing demons. He didn’t really care whether or not his partners got off. All that mattered to him was that he himself got off.

The beast within him beginning to get hungry, Dante headed off to Love Planet.


	5. Wrath

Wrath: vengeance or punishment as the consequence of anger.

When his mother was killed, Dante felt uncontrollable rage course through his insides. It was the first time that he ever felt so angry and helpless, watching from the shadows as demons slaughtered her like an animal. The childlike innocence that he and his brother once had shattered at that very moment, when Mundus sent his minions to kill them as retribution for their father’s betrayal all those years ago.

Every time he saw demons terrorizing the Human World, his blood would boil, making him want to tear everything around him to shreds. Every demon he killed only added more fuel to the raging fire burning within him, for they were a reminder of what happened to his mother.

It would only be a matter of time before the demons responsible for his mother’s death would face the punishment they deserved.


	6. Envy

Envy: a feeling of discontent or covetousness with regard to another's advantages, success, possessions, etc.

Whenever Allison hung around her male friends at parties and get-togethers, Dante found himself filling up with the hatred of the green monster. Since he marked her, he viewed all the men around her as potential threats and was ready to strike the competition to ensure she wasn’t taken from him. Though he was aware that they weren’t threats at all, it didn’t stop his demon blood from burning with jealousy the second he saw her with one of them.

A prime example of such was when he saw her hugging one of them, to which his blood boiled to the point where he punched the guy square in the nose. Had it not been for her interference, he most likely would have beaten the guy until he was dead. Though he was sorry for what he did to him, he wasn’t sorry at the fact that he was only acting on his instincts out of love for her. Even if he became tolerant of it over time, his protective instinct would always be there, triggering the jealousy.

When he saw her hanging out with the group of four boys she knew from her younger days, Dante looked away, not wanting to make another scene and upset her.


	7. Lust

Lust: intense sexual desire or appetite.

He ripped her blouse open and pushed her skirt up before pinning her to the wall, holding her wrists over her head. He pushed his body against hers, emitting a gasp from her as she felt the tip of him slide between her legs, ready to breach her entrance. His lips attacked her neck, the scent of honey and vanilla flooding his nostrils as he showered her throat with kisses.

She was a drug; his own personal brand of heroin that he was immediately hooked on the second he got a taste of her. The taste of her lips and skin and the way she felt when he was pressed inside of her complemented him, as if they had been made for each other. Not only did she satisfy him in ways that the other women he bedded couldn’t, but she also made him want to come back for more.

As he slammed himself into her and emitted a moan that flooded his office, Dante realized that he would never stop lusting after her, no matter how many times she repressed the ravenous beast growling within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, folks. I figured I'd save the best flash fic for last. I will admit that some were easy for me to write, while others were harder. Nonetheless, this series was enjoyable for me to write.
> 
> Other projects that are currently on my to-do list are two Resident Evil one-shots, and I'm also in the process of working on an outline for a Phoenix Wright chapter story I'm dying to put together. I began the outline over the summer and then took a break from it to put together other projects. Hopefully, I can finish the outline soon so that I can officially begin writing the story out. Be on the lookout for those projects, check back and take care!


End file.
